1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus that fixes a toner image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fixing apparatus has been required to improve a conveyance characteristic of a recording material (sheet).
Therefore, a fixing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181468 cools a center in a longitudinal direction of a pressure roller with a cooling fan before starting image formation on the first recording material, to start the image formation on the first recording material after waiting until the center in the longitudinal direction of the pressure roller becomes lower by a predetermined temperature than both ends thereof. This is to prevent a crease from occurring at a trailing edge of the recording material (see FIGS. 11A and 11B).
However, in the fixing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181468, a temperature adjacent to both ends in the longitudinal direction of the pressure roller is made higher than a temperature at the longitudinal center thereof. Therefore, the recording material may be corrugated under a certain situation (condition) (see FIGS. 12A and 12B).